miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
André Bourgeois
|gender = Male |occupation = Mayor of Paris Owner, Le Grand Paris hotel |species = Human |residence = Le Grand Paris in Paris, France |relatives = Chloé Bourgeois (daughter) Audrey Bourgeois (wife; status unknown) |weapons = Flail with sausage and potato chain (as Kung Food's minion) |first = Mr. Pigeon |latest = Frightningale |supervillain identity = Malediktator |enemies = Ladybug (future) Cat Noir (future) |aliases = |image complex = André Bourgeois Square.png|André Malediktator Square.png|Malediktator }} '''https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/660946813432823808 is the mayor of Paris, the owner of Le Grand Paris, and Chloé's father.https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5Qry0SBvmdNZjBrckwxb1Y4TU0/view?pli=1 Appearance Physical appearance André is fairly tall with gray hair and light blue eyes. Civilian attire He wears a dark gray dress jacket with three large black buttons over a white dress shirt. He has a dark red tie, and there is a dark red folded handkerchief in the jacket's upper left pocket. He also has dark gray slacks and black shoes. He usually wears a blue, white, and red striped sash over his right shoulder, and the ends of the sash are tied together next to his hips with thick golden tassels. Personality André is approachable and regal, though he is very willing to be manipulative, deceptive, and degrading when it comes to his political or personal goals. Rather prideful, André tends to care more about his wealth, prestige, and daughter than the welfare of the people of Paris. He enjoys being rich, and making more money, notably allowing Jagged Stone and his crocodile to occupy a room at Le Grand Paris upon learning that he is rich, but he doesn't like losing money. While capable of acting like a proud leader, he can also be quite a coward. If he is facing a villain or his daughter is in danger, André can easily become terrified and unsure what to do, but he will act professionally despite his fear under some circumstances. When serious, he knows when to listen to advice and commands from others, most notably from Ladybug and Cat Noir. While André is typically more calm than passionate, he'll get angry when he feels like someone is harming or disrespecting him or something he cares deeply about. Specifically, his love for his daughter leads him to become furious if she is wronged in some way or in peril. Although open and prone to questionable choices and responses, André figures out his wrongdoings every once in a while. He sometimes unprofessionally jumps to conclusions about situations and demands action that goes against the law, but when he realizes his mistakes, he does try to learn from them and make things right with anyone he wronged, such as Roger in "Rogercop". In another instance of this, in "Reflekta" he initially agrees to help the title villainess trick Ladybug and Cat Noir for Reflekta's promise to turn him back to normal in return, but later regrets his actions and agrees to Ladybug's request to drive Juleka back to school from the TVi studio. Albeit an egocentric leader, André can be genuinely kind and patient. He is grateful for good, hardworking, and brave civilians and heroes that thrive in Paris. Abilities As a civilian As a leader and politician, André is good at presenting himself to the public, issuing orders, and speaking to reporters on current issues. Also being a hotel manager, he helms a large staff and he expertly deals with the hotel's visitors and occupants. Family Relationships Chloé Bourgeois André loves his daughter, but he spoils her more than he should. He doesn't like to see her upset or in danger, caring immensely for her happiness and safety, and he acts rashly because of it every now and then. For her, he buys expensive designer clothes, threatens school staff with being fired if they fail to recover her bracelet, and introducing her to Prince Ali at a press conference. If Chloé is being mistreated or humiliated, André takes it as a personal offense, even telling Parisians once that a strike on Chloé is a strike on Paris. Occasionally, however, he does remind her about being better, making sure she learned to not unfairly accuse others in "Rogercop", and punish her, kicking her off of the jury of the ''World's Greatest Chef'' contest in "Kung Food" for sabotaging Wang Cheng's soup. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug André doesn't know Marinette well, but he immediately believes Chloé's accusations about her stealing Chloé's bracelet in "Rogercop". Also, while Hôtel de Ville is under siege in "Darkblade", he follows her lead. He is aware Chloé doesn't like Marinette, but on Christmas, he wants Chloé to be nice to her in "A Christmas Special". With Ladybug, André is extremely grateful for her work, and he relies heavily on her to keep Paris safe — and in some cases, to keep him and his daughter safe. He also openly listens to her suggestions, agreeing with her to rehire Roger after unfairly firing him earlier. Cat Noir In the same fashion as his feelings towards Ladybug, André is appreciative of Cat Noir for his duty to protecting Paris. When Cat Noir explains that he has an "urgent need" in "Mr. Pigeon", André happily complies by allowing him into a suite and even having a chef get Camembert for him per request. Sightings Episodes Trivia * It is mentioned in "Darkblade" that he has been re-elected as mayor of Paris four consecutive times. ** A mayor's term in France is six years, so he has been mayor for about eighteen years. Thus at the end of his current term that starts in "Darkblade", he will have been mayor for twenty-four years. * As André states at the beginning of "Simon Says", he dislikes dancing. **He says the last time he danced was when Madonna was in kindergarten. de:André Bourgeois es:André Bourgeois fr:André Bourgeois pl:André Bourgeois pt-br:André Bourgeois ru:Андре Буржуа Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Recurring Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Future villains Category:Members of Bourgeois family